A Friend of the Past
by p3paula
Summary: DISCONTINUED and abandoned... Those interested may ask for my plotline... I just lost my fire for Bleach...   more info on profile... PS. HitsuHina still rocks though XD
1. Chapter 1

**A FRIEND OF THE PAST**

**Konnichi wa!!! Just for the heck of it…. I made this story without reference so correct me with some mistakes… Oh yeah and of course, Momo has no sister but some thoughts will apply… Reviews are appreciated!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter one: Past Goodbyes**

_It was five years ago….. Five years when she left… Five years of waiting… Five years of being alone…_

_**------------------------**_

_**Flashback**_

_A girl with dark brown hair was running. She has hazel colored eyes and about (well considering the way she looked) seven years old.. _

"_Onee-san! Onee-san!!!" the girl asked a female figure who seemed to be leaving…_

_The other girl looks the same as the younger one but with dark blue eyes and jet black hair and seemed to be a seventeen years old…. She turned as her nee-san addressed her and sighed. _

"_Momo, nee-san," she acknowledged._

"_Ashiza-san, where are you going?" Momo asked, panting for breath…_

_Ashiza looked at her little sister and slowly answered, "A-anou.. Nee-san, I need to leave…"_

"_Nani?" When will you be back?"_

_Silence._

"_Ashiza-san…"_

"_Gomen-nasai Momo… You see, I need to go away for a while."_

_Momo's features turned to aghast looking ones…_

"_What! You're leaving me???But Onee-san" as small tears fell from her eyes…._

"_Gomen gomen Momo… But I do… I must… And I should…'_

"_Iie!!! Iie!!! Please don't go!!!"_

" _Gomen Momo but I really do need to leave now…."_

"_When will you return?"_

"_I don't know, Momo"_

"_But how about me…."_

"_You must become a shinigami…"_

"_Nooooo!!! I don't want to be alone…."_

"_Be brave and strong Momo"_

"_But…but…"_

"_I cannot stay…. I must now go…."_

"_Iie! Iie! Youre unfain Onee-san!!!"_

"_Gomen, gomen nee-san," Ashiza said, kneeling to face her sister… "Take this," she handed the girl a bright blue bracelet with engravings. "Listen Momo, I promise to return…."_

"_You will!!!"_

"_Yes but listen carefully, become a shinigami"_

"_Hai"_

"_Never tell anyone about me…"_

"_Ha!!! Doushite???"_

"_Please nee san… I must now go…."_

"_But wait one-san….."_

"_Sayonara Nee-san…. I hope too see you again…."_

"_Sayonara, Onee-san"_

_And the girl named Ashiza Hinamori left her sister, her only family and loved one alone. Venturing through the world of the humans to lie low for a while…._

**

* * *

**

**It's short I know but wait for the next part… Got to go… Review the story…. Ja ne…… Sooo sad for Hinamori….. But keep hanging on to those seats and I wish you'll appreciate this……**


	2. Meetings and Surprise

**A Friend of the Past**

**Phew!!! Exams are over and now I'm left to know the results(gulp!!!). Thanks to all reviewers!!!(I haven't sent the thanks message!!!) Good luck in thy life!!! Read and Review!!!! Xoxo p3paula**

* * *

Disclaimer: Aaaaaw!!! We know who owns Bleach Kay guyz…. 

Momo: Hello pao!!! Konnichi wa!!!

Pao: (yup that's my nickname) Oh! Konnichi wa Momo – chan

Momo: I'm expecting the next chap to be coooooool!!!

Pao: It is….. So how's your chat with Ashiza…

Momo; She's great!!! Sooo nice!! I feel like I do have a sister!

Pao: Um Momo, did you do what I asked you to????

Momo: Oh right!!! They should be here by now…..

-in a swift poof and a cloud of smoke, a gathering of people appeared and all expressed a short indignant retort and some expression of anger-

Toshiro: What the hell are we doing here?????

Matsumoto: Calm down taichou!!!

Yamamoto: (spots Momo and Pao) Oh so I guess this is what you were talking about a while ago…..

Momo: Hai!

Pao: Konnichi wa and welcome to my fanfiction…..

Renji: Ah!! No!! Not one of these things again…..

Pao: Shut your trap if I were you. Anyway, my story is different from some….

Inoue: How come… Anyway, what's the title of this one????

Ashiza: Konnichi wa!!! Watashi wa Ashiza Hinamori des!!!!

Others: WHAT?!?!

Ichigo: Since when did you have a sister????

Pao: Oh people!!! Think! My story!!! Right Ukitake, Shunsui, Yamamoto and Byakuya!!!!

Ukitake, Shunsui, Yamamoto and Byakuya: She's right…

Others: WHAT!!!

Yamamoto: We had been informed…..

Uryuu: Why is it that you are informed and we aren't????

Kawamura: Um authoress-san, you forgot me….

Pao: Gomen nasai then… Anyway They are essential to this chapter….

Ashiza: Yeah!! It's soooo nice!!! Anyway this story is entitled as A Friend of the Past….

Momo: And she will be my sister….

Pao: Let's begin people!!!! You would love it, I hope…..

Toshiro: Shit… Now she has a sister….

Pao: I heard that!!!

**

* * *

**

Hinamori Momo wakes up at her room, abrupt and all…. She had seen the dream before. It had happened in a mere 50 years. She had learned from her sister as a means of strength. Yet she can't understand why the living and last memory of her has disturbed her today… _Maybe I'll meet her, _Momo thought.

_Don't raise your hopes too high MOMO _she countered.

She shrugged and just continued her daily routine, remembering her meeting at 10:00 and having 30 minutes left… She finished quickly and used Shunpo to get there early…

--3 minutes later at the fukutaichous' meeting place

"Ohayo!" Momo greeted and her voice filling the room.

"Ohayo!" the others greeted the quite cheery Momo and not the miserable one for some time yet she had shown the path of recovery after Aizen without anyone's help…

But a few moments after, a hell butterfly fluttered through before the meeting could start.

It fluttered to Momo who received it and at the same time, it relayed "To Hinamori Momo, 5th division fuku-taichou, urgently respond and go to Yamamoto's office. Mission due in 5 minutes…. Thank you.." And then, it fled again.

Momo grinned at the others and left. At 4 minutes, she had reached Yamamoto's office. She knocked thrice and said, "Permission to enter, Hinamori Momo of fifth division." And the reply was "Enter". And so Momo did.

Momo sat with the further address of Yamamoto. He pulled a blue parchment from the drawer and read aloud to Momo:

"From Tokyo, Japan. A hollow was wrecking and causing havoc. To be solved as soon as possible. It's somewhat similar to a Menos according to reports."

He looked up, straight at Momo and continued, "That is your mission today. I expect you to be back at 1:00 this afternoon for our weekly taichou and fuku-taichou meeting. You may now go."

Momo nodded and left incandesecantly. She opened the gate to the living world and left for Tokyo, hoping to finish her mission as soon as possible.

----Tokyo 30 minutes later. ….10:30

. Momo walked at the streets of Tokyo observing carefully. She was verylucky enough to have a mission that early… _I might as well be lucky! Hey! Couldn't the dream make me lucky! Ah! Oh well!!_ Momo thought…

----and she was….

20 minutes of further to the search she found what she was looking for… The hollow…. She unsheathed her sword and…

**Slash!**

The hollow was gone . As she sheathed Tobi Ume, she was smiling happily since it was over, pretty too easy huh…. But she failed to recognize her true enemy behind her. The real hollow inched closer to the shinigami and pounced.

Momo sensed the hollow's presence in time and jumped, barely missing the attack by inches. Sh landed not quite far away but at least some distance to the hollow. She eyed it expertly. _It does look somewhat like a Menos._ She unsheathed Tobi Ume again and this time, she decided to use her shikai. "Tobi Ume"

She sparred with the hollow continuously for ten minutes and so it thus proves to be much of a challenge. A flip in the air and she attacked with several slashes again. But then.

The hollow managed to hit Momo's side and disarmed her making the zanpaktou flying on the air. The hollow attacked agin and Momo hit the wall behind her. The hollow prepared to deliver its finishing move. Momo tried to move and with her will power but she failed. As she braced herself to the impact of the attack.

**SLASH**

The hollow was gone in a blink of an eye. A figure landed behind the spot. She was wearing green robes though they look remarkably and strikingly like the shinigami uniform which Momo found quite disconcerting after having been used seeing it black. The girl turned and Momo saw a face quite familiar but the girl turned and picked up her zanpaktou. Then she turned and approached Momo. She handed the zanpaktou, avoiding her eyes. She then said, "Your zanpaktou" Then she looked at Momo.

Both women gasped. Momo was shocked. She managed to say a name…

Ashiza….

Ashiza's jaw dropped. It was her sister. She smiled at her and then Momo hugged her suddenly. Tears flowing suddenly. She was crying there at her arms for sa reason of a girl's appearance so sudden.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**Did you like it!!! Cliffy peepz!!! Hope you did!!!! Yay!!!! I'm not sure when I'll upload next time so just wait around… Next chap's "Introduction to the old Friend"!! Review!!! Pretty please!!! (I made it to my deadline!!)**

**Yay!!! Review guyz!!! Hope you** like it!!!


	3. Author's Note

**AUTHOR NOTES!!!!!**

_And sure….. I, p3paula is back….. yeah! ^^_

_Demo… first of all.. I'm sorry for being a great, knucklehead-type, lazy person who haven't updated in about 15 months… sorry… It's just….. well.. you see.. school is the friggin reason….. And... account of my lack of creative ideas... And the dead-writer syndrome... (when you just can't write.... ^^) I'M SOOOO SORRY!!!!_

* * *

**Awwww…..**

**Don't hate me guys..**

**If you do hate me…. Well… You've already been avenged…..**

---The third year has passed.. It's the main reason I wasn't up here around….. The junior year has a reputation in our school as to being the hardest year EVER! And… ZOMFG! It has just ENDED!!!!

---My friends are in a major dilemma… That I am in the middle of two warring sides…. (don't ask!)

---I screwed the curfew (7 pm at the house already) for like 10 times these last 3 months…

---I am faced with the possibility of being unable to come to an ANIME CON!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! T_____T

---God and I haven't talked soo long….

---I am hiatus on all my internet accounts… -sigh-

* * *

Well… Yeah… O.o

**Sorry!!!! T__T**

Anyway, I give a **solemn oath** of **accomplishing my writer life**…. Since, I survived a hell-like year.

**I PROMISE TO WRITE AGAIN!!!**

This is my rebirth!!!!

I hope you understand…

All those past months…. :D

-mwah!-

LOVE YAH MUCH!!!

xXp3paulaXx

-=~=- -=~=- -=~=- -=~=- -=~=-

**!!Story stats…..!!**

----**A Friend of the Past**

_Gomen… Demo.. I feel that I have to rewrite this. I'll repost a new story. Waha…_

_Honto ni gomen nasai!_

_-sweatdrop-_

_Demo…. I STILL AM HITSUHINA FAN!!!!_

_^___^_

_Ashi-nee will be back.. Net time._

_Meow! PROMISE!!!!!_

-=~=- -=~=- -=~=- -=~=- -=~=-

----**Memory Circuit**

_Now this one is a major prob….._

_I had lost my story guide for this one,…_

_Sorry…_

_I'll try to remake the idea…_

_But I won't delete this yet…_

_The plot shall flow again.._

_But not now….. XD_

----**Know Your CC Stars**

_Ne…_

_Don't push your luck…._

_Just check later…_

_I have prepared the next chap here…._

_Mwah mwah!!!_

_It's AZZY's turn!!!!!_

* * *

**So… I won't let go of my responsibilities…**

**See you around soon….**

**^___^**

**-summer time!-**

**Ja mata!**

**xXp3paulaXx**


End file.
